Fixing the Future
by Iron-Flash
Summary: When everyone you know is dead and the future has gone to shit, you don't have much of a choice but to go back and fix what went wrong
1. Chapter 1

Gun shots rang out as the girl ran past an old broken down dust shop, as the bullets sprayed past her, causing her to growl annoyed at her persistent attackers. Then again when she's the last surviving member of the human race, she doesn't have much of a choice other than to run. Well…there were some humans and faunus alive, but they sided with Salem and Cinder. Even when fighting, just cutting down one enemy cases another to pop up in it's place. She was able to get into an alley after using them and hide herself as they ran past her hiding spot. She sighed as she looked down into a puddle, scowling slightly annoyed at her long red and black hair, an eye-patch and a prosthetic arm for reminding her of what she lost.

Ruby Rose never did like her new look, but when fighting enemies nearly 24/7 doesn't give anyone much of a chance to cut their hair or get used to having one eye-lost along with an arm. Cinder had actually managed to capture her once and…repay her for causing the loss of her own arm and eye. She would have gone farther had the Resistance not saved her. Sadly she was the only one left of it as the rest of them were killed in battle or just at random. She scowled as she started to run once again after having been found in her hiding spot.

"Damn it all." She snarled to herself as she ran to a still standing but crumbling Beacon Academy. "Never thought I'd actually get desperate enough to use it." But then again, when the enemy is knocking at her door and making it so she doesn't have a choice, it's kinda hard to fight against her instinct to use it, no matter what paradoxical shit it might cause or whatever else that could happen. Better than stay in a living hell with everyone she knew and loved died. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Cardin, Russel, Dove, Sky, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Penny, Ciel, Flynt, Neon, Arslan, Glynda, Oscar/Ozpin, Sienna, Kali, Ghira, Ironwood, Maria, May, Neo, Emerald, Mercury, Oobleck, Port, Summer, Raven, Qrow, Tai, Reese, Sun, Neptune, Winter, Zwei and Glynda. ….Ok, she might not have liked Team CRDL, but that didn't mean she wanted them dead! Neo, Emerald and Mercury had switched to her side when they realized that Cinder and Salem were going too far. Summer was in a coma and ended up waking up on Ruby's 18th birthday, so at least Summer was able to fight for what she believed in. Salem and Cinder even managed to bring Roman Torchwick back from the dead as a cyborg! Guess they were able to make him have all of his memories as well…right up to the point where he was eaten by a Nevermore and probably made him think it was her fault for letting it happen. He does search for her non-stop after all.

She glared at the tarp covering the time machine. She was able to finish it after Weiss and a few of the others died, luckily was able to keep it a secret until now. One of the reasons, actually the main reason, why she's put off using it for so long is because it's a one way trip. Once the time machine is used, it's set to explode and shatter and basically be unusable. Luckily she made a smaller version of it just in case she didn't go back far enough. She wanted to get a few months in before the Vytal Festival happened and if she appeared days or weeks before it, then she'd use the handheld version to go back a little farther and talk to Ozpin about everything. And hopefully see her wife again….though granted they wouldn't even be dating at the time yet, but she could possibly help her younger self and her wife get together sooner rather than later.

 _What am I, a matchmaker like Yang?_ Ruby thought to herself amused as she tore off th _e_ tarp to reveal the time machine. She put in the desired time and date in before getting in before screaming in shock and pain as she was shot in her arm. She looked back with a glare as she saw Torchborg behind her with a malicious grin and she smirked as she started the time machine and spit at him and a few of the others who were climbing through a hole in the wall.

"See you all in hell." She snarled as she disappeared in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby stumbled and fell onto the ground after the flash of light ended. A few people who were near her when she appeared jumped back in shock and confusion, wondering who this new person is and why she looks like an older version of Ruby Rose, the girl who got into Beacon two years early, and got into a team consisting of her sister, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna naming it Team RWBY. Anyway, one of the people around here helped her up and dusted her off and Ruby looked to see who helped her out, and saw it was one of her friends, Velvet Scarlatina. It took all her strength not to hug the life out of her.

"When is the Vytal Festival?" Ruby asked, trying to keep the pain out her voice from the gun shot wound in her arm as she covered it with her hand.

Velvet jumped slightly confused but answered her anyway, "It's in a few months. Why?" She looked at her confused. "Who are you? And why do you look like Ruby Rose? And why are you bleeding?"

Ruby laughed a little, "Straight to the point huh? Well how about we get this bullet out of my shoulder and I might….just might, explain it all to you." She smirked a little which was probably more of a grimace of pain than anything. Velvet pouted at not getting an answer but took her to team CVFY's room.

"Huh. I was thinking more like, you know, the infirmary." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you are Ruby from the future, you should remember that Coco has a med kit in here." Velvet smirked a little. Ruby nodded with a small shrug, showing she was right.

"I said nothing about the future, Fluff Butt." Ruby smirked as she used her nickname for Velvet. "Why would you think I'm a future version of a friend of yours?"

"You look like her. Besides, Ruby has been in here multiple times when her team has gone on a few missions without her in the past few weeks, mainly due to her hatred of being alone and having nightmares." Velvet said. "She's also helped Coco with wounds when the fashionista couldn't get me or Yatsu to help her."

Ruby nodded a little, remembering all the times she's been in their room. She hissed in pain when Velvet poured some rubbing alcohol on the wound and started to take the bullet out of her arm.

"Watch it Fluff Butt! That hurts!" Ruby growled out. Velvet gave her a look that basically said 'No shit, Sherlock' making Ruby pout and look away.

"Could have warned me about it." The older girl whined making Velvet laugh.

"Yep, definitely the Ruby I remember." She smiled as she stitched up her arm after getting the bullet out. "Now explain." She glared at her before yelping as Ruby shot her a sharp look, making her look down nervously and scared. "P-Please?" She said timidly. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Fine. To answer your earlier questions: I am Ruby Rose and yes, I'm the future version of her, that's why I look like her. As for why I was bleeding, I was shot. The reason I came back to the past is because the future is a shit show. Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE, is dead. I was the only survivor. The last out of everyone to die was my wife however…." Ruby stopped after she said that and looked down before saying "Anyway, the only people who fought in the resistance were Me, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Cardin, Russel, Dove, Sky, Coco, you, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Penny, Ciel, Flynt, Neon, Arslan, Glynda, Oscar/Ozpin, Sienna, Kali, Ghira, Ironwood, Maria, May, Neo, Emerald, Mercury, Oobleck, Port, Summer, Raven, Qrow, Tai, Reese, Sun, Neptune, Winter, Zwei and Glynda….and yes, my dog Zwei really did fight. He's a hurricane of destruction when given a target. And I'll tell you who a few of those people are later. I came back because I'm the only one in humanity on the good side in the future while everyone who is alive, such as the White Fang and so on, they sided with the bad guys. Oh right, I did forget that Ilia sided with us….she died as well….anyway." Ruby scowled, annoyed at having to remember everything. "Everything went to shit on the….second or third day of the Vytal Festival when Cinder Fall allowed Grimm to attack the stadium and the White Fang attacked as well, destroying Beacon. My team and Jaune's team did go on and try get help from Haven, Mistral and Atlas and a few other places, but every place seemed to be on Salem's side or close to joining due to her mass in power. We had a year or two of peace after I lost my eye and arm….but we really should have thought more about it than just thinking 'Oh hey, we're at peace. No need to fight…' that cost us big time. So I came back after finishing the time machine Weiss and few other people were making, even made a smaller version of it just in case I got here a few days before it all goes down."

"….Who is your wife? Or was?" Velvet asked gently hugging Ruby.

"One of the people I'll fight against in the tournament. Arslan Atlan. Lion Faunus. She calls me a cub or Little Rose…mainly due to being in Beacon two years before the normal time. And because I was way too innocent. I mean honestly, at 15, who doesn't know what sex is? Or how to cuss?" She scoffs slightly at her own naivism.

"You, apparently. Now I think you should go talk to Ozpin." Velvet said after she finished wrapping up the wound. "He needs to know what's up and what he needs to do."

"Train everyone, arrest or kill Cinder, and then actually do what he should have done years ago." Ruby growled as she got up and stormed to the tallest tower at Beacon, intending to give the soul changing bastard a piece of her mind.


End file.
